


Sherlock's Nightmare

by sherlyholmo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Dreaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyholmo/pseuds/sherlyholmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a nightmare that John dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by this fan art >>>> http://hismansebastian.tumblr.com/post/51233791921/bakerstreetbabes-flyingrotten-sherlocks

Do you ever wonder why Sherlock never sleeps? No, it doesn't slow down his thinking. He loves sleeping for that fact, he just doesn't like the nightmares that follow up.

Sherlock stays up as much as possible so he doesn't have to suffer with whatever nightmare he may have. It's the usual, some nightmares repeat themselves. Flashbacks of him on the streets, homeless and only cocain to comfort him. Or maybe the possibility that he upsets his mummy, watching her sit alone and weeping and mummbling on what happened to her "baby." Worst of all, the nightmares about John. The nightmares about John aren't very common. Only happened about 3 times in all.

In one dream, Sherlock walked in John's bedroom which was filled with many bags and boxes. He asked John what was going on. He replied with a simple, "Goodbye Sherlock." And after that Sherlock woke up quickly and ran to John's room instantly, checking on his flatmate to reassure that he's still there. 

The other two dreams were on the same concept of that. Sherlock would always check if John was still there.

* * *

John is forcing Sherlock to sleep tonight. He's been up for two days and reported that he's been hallucinating. John figured.

"Sherlock, please. For me. Try getting some sleep tonight." John pleaded. Sherlock sat quietly on his bed, cupping his glass of water with two hands and twirling his thumbs around like a little child.

"I don't want to. You have no idea, John."

"For me." John repeated, putting his hand on Sherlock's shoulder then patted it.

Sherlock shrugged, then groaned, "Fine."

John gave Sherlock a reassuring smile before making his way out of Sherlock's bedroom. He set the glass on the table beside the bed, turned off the lights, and stared at the ceiling.

Sherlock let out a big sigh, closing his eyes and  **hoping** to not fall asleep.

 

 

_What if it's another dream that'll remind me that I upset mummy._

_Or a flashback of my homeless times._

_What if it's......_

_  
_Before the thought was processing through his head, his brain completely powered down and he was dead asleep.

* * *

It was dark at first, the only light source was a streetlight above him. I seemed to be just floating above Sherlock because he didn't detect a pole anywhere. The furthest he could see was about a meter of two away. The air was humid and very hot, hard for Sherlock to breathe. Considering there was a cigarette in his hand.

Suddenly, Sherlock felt a breath up his neck. He turned around to see John. John was happy...

... And Sherlock was happy too.

Sherlock was so happy to see John happy. He checked around to see any boxes or bags to make sure he wasn't leaving. But, this is John. Genuine smile and bright eyes.

"John..." Sherlock started, "I- I lo-"

_click-click_

_  
_The smile on John's face disappeared. Sherlock became confused but then John raised his hands slightly.

A  _gun_ was held to the back of his head.

Who was behind that gun?

_Jim Moriarty._

He gave out the most disgusting smile and let out one little word, very quiet and faint.

"Bang."

The next thing that happened was very hard to comprehend. John's brains were blown out, the blood was all over him.

* * *

Sherlock woke up instantly. He held his head in his hands, almost crying.

_It was so good. Why did it heve to be ruined._

It was probably the worst nightmare he had yet. And of course, Sherlock wants to check on John.

Checking the time, it's already 1:30am and John will be asleep. What? Sherlock doesn't care. He shot straight out of bed and dashed to John's bedroom, knocking on his door and hitting it, making a rhythm.

"JOHN OPEN THE DOOR." He shouted. Very worried about his flatmate.

The door creeked open to John. His hair messy, bags under his eyes. He was very unhappy.

"What is it, Sherlock?" His voice was groggy and sleepy.

Sherlock really couldn't explain the dream because he knows that John won't pay attention to anything he has to say. So Sherlock just sits there, giving John the most sympathetic look, tears forming, and soon enough John began to cry too, not a lot but a few tears.

"Sherlock... What's wrong?"

Sherlock pulled John into probably the biggest hug he ever gave anyone.

"Don't ever leave me. I love you."


End file.
